a Christmas miracle 4: a sisters bond, Destroyed by blackmail
by JMS135
Summary: Part 4 of the Christmas miracle franchise Brittany gets blackmailed by someone and has to bully Jeanette, will Brittany get un-blackmailed and reconcile with Jeanette or will there sisterhood get destroyed for good.
1. Chapter 1

**hello everybody I am here with part 4 of this Christmas miracle story, were a sisters Brittany and Jeanette get a broken bond by blackmail.**

Jeanette wasn't the only one out of the chippettes to loose her virginity , Brittany lost hers with Alvin.

while Brittany was walking down the lockers her ex friend Macy came to her.

" hey Britt", said Macy.

" what", said Brittany.

" I would just like to say congratulations on loosing your virginity to Alvin".

" how did you that", said Brittany.

" this", said Macy showing her photo's of her and Alvin doing it and all if them was Brittany going as wild as a hound, she was twerking, Stripping, dancing naked in front of Alvin.

" you took these photos", said Brittany.

" yes and no one else knows this", said Macy.

" don't even thin about showing any one this", said Brittany.

" I wouldn't, on one condition to keep your life is ruining your sister's life, Jeanette", said Macy.

" are you Blackmailing me, to keep my sisterhood with Jeanette apart", said Brittany.

" well now that you put it that way yes", said Macy.

" I won't this, if it is going to make me loose my sister", said Brittany.

" its your choice Brit someone's life is going to have to be ruined and it is either hers or yours", said Macy as she walked off.

Brittany doesn't know what to do, she does want to keep her popularity but she also wants to keep her sister with Jeanette safe as well, she is going to have to loose one of them.

she made her choice.

**well that was first chapter done, I know Christmas is over but I still have a bit off the Christmas spirit whenever it is Christmas or not anyway I might update next Chapter on valentines day the day of love, and if I mean Might I mean there's a chance I won't. so until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING. **


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 awaits.**

**Enjoy.**

Brittany might not harm Jeanette but can only do one thing, Ignore her, not talking to her either.

the next day of school at the end Brittany was about to head home when Macy stopped her.

" it would take more than Just ignoring her Brit, so don't just Ignore her but mess her up", said Macy.

" I can't, she is my sister, I love her", said Brittany.

" if you love her then you would strip naked in front of her instead of Alvin", said Macy. " Remember I still have the photos and soon everyone will see them".

" if you hate Jeanette then why don't you blackmail her and leave me alone", said Brittany.

" I just thought I do this so she will always hate you and she will never be loved ever again", said Macy

Brittany was about to attack when Macy stopped her.

" I wouldn't if I were you, the photos are still with me", said Macy.

" fine whatever, but please can I leave, I need to get home I am late", said Brittany.

" fine whatever, I will be seeing you tomorrow", said Macy.

" whatever B*tch", said Brittany.

" if you insult me again then these photos will end up on the internet got it", said Macy.

" fine", said Brittany as she went home.

once she went home she spotted Jeanette.

_it will take more than just ignoring her_ the words in her mind Just kept repeating, why would this happen, even with Christmas soon coming in a few weeks.

she knows what she should do.

**one hour later.**

" are you finished with my homework Jeanette", said Brittany.

" Nearly Brittany, I just don't understand, why can't you do it yourself", said Jeanette.

" don't question me, Just finish it", said Brittany as she was about to leave when she heard Jeanette say.

" what is your problem", said Jeanette.

" you are", said Brittany.

" what did I do", said Jeanette.

" I said don't question me, you better have this finished when I get back", said Brittany as she left.

* * *

Brittany feels guilty, Ignoring her sister and now forcing Jeanette to do her homework and insulting her, what kind of sister is she, Brittany needs to fix this problem before the sister bond of her and Jeanette gets destroyed.

she is going to have a word with Macy.

**well happy valentines day the day where love is in the air, next chapter I promise you will be soon maybe next week or less maybe more, well until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ladies and gentlemen may I introduce chapter 3 of this story.**

as Brittany arrived at the school the next day.

she spotted Macy's bag at the locker, maybe the photos are in there, this is her chance to take the photos and burn them and she will no longer be blackmailed and then she will explain and apologise all this to Jeanette.

she went through the bag searching for the photos and then Macy turned up and said.

" looking for these", as she had the photos in her pocket.

" no", Brittany lied.

" if you were then don't bother, I have the power over you now", said Macy.

" please this has to stop", said Brittany.

" why", said Macy.

" I just don't won't to loose my sister okay, I asked her to do my homework should that be good enough", said Brittany.

" you were supposed to force her not ask her, alright at the Christmas prom, this will do good, if she becomes prom queen you do this, pour water all over her", said Macy.

" no I won't do it, if it is going to make me loose my sister then no", said Brittany.

" oh yes you are, I still have the photos and soon they are all going to get shown to everyone, that could ruin your life, do you want that happening", said Macy.

" no", answered Brittany.

" good now I better find a dress suitable for the prom on Friday, things will be interesting", said Macy as she left.

Brittany went home to go shopping as well she also decided to buy something for Jeanette to make it up for what is going to happen, and the prom is only two days away. she bought her dress coloured pink and bought a purple one for Jeanette and a Green one for Eleanor.

a couple of days later it was time for the prom.

**next chapter will be on soon, until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4 here we go.**

it was time for the prom, Brittany is gong to hate this because if she does this she will loose her sister and if she doesn't then she looses her popularity.

if she was gong to choose what is she going to loose either her sister of her popularity, she is going to keep her sister.

" hey Brit", said Macy as she came up to her.

" what do you want this time", said Brittany.

" I have tampered the votes so Simon is going to be prom king and Jeanette will be prom queen I want you to pull this lever once she come out the stage, she will get covered in dirty water and will be ugly and look like a train wreck", said macy.

" Jeanette will hate me for life if I do that, please anything else but that", said Brittany.

" I am sorry but this is the only thing you can do until tomorrow", said Macy, then Brittany got Angry.

" you know what I am done with this, I am not doing that, you can forget me doing anything for you because I will no longer be you're slave any more, Bitch", said Brittany.

" you better watch out what you say, I still have these photos over here and I can show them in front everyone in this prom right now", said Macy.

" do I care, no, I don't care who sees these, I don't what they will think about them, do you know why, because doing that to my sister is worse than these pictures, if you want to pour water all over her then do it yourself, and also you're so retarted, you have no life and is a complete loner, I am done, goodbye", said Brittany as she left, she was about to apologise to Jeanette until the microphone spoke.

" ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time to reveal the prom king and prom queen, the king is Simon Seville and the queen is Jeanette Miller", said then lady as Simon and Jeanette both came up to the stage and have crowns over there heads.

then a bucket came down and landed on Jeanette. she removed the bucket and now look a shipwreck, her dress and hairdo and make-up are now ruined.

she cried a little bit.

" WHAT THE HELL", shouted simon trying to find out who did that.

" WHO DID THAT", said Simon.

" Brittany did", Said someone out of the blue.

" Brittany, how could you", said Jeanette.

" Jeanette please believe me it wasn't me", said Brittany.

" HOW COULD I BELIEVE YOU, FIRST YOU START IGNORING ME, THEN YOU FORCE TO DO MY HOMEWORK, AND NOW THIS, WHY THE FUCK DID I END UP HAVING YOU AS MY SISTER!", snapped Jeanette.

those words hurt Brittany.

" Jeanette ple...".

**SMACK!.**

the sound of Jeanette slapping Brittany in the face was so loud and so hard Brittany fell over and landed on the table and ended up with a red mark on her cheek.

" DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN, I HATE YOU", said Jeanette as she ran out the venue.

_" thanks a lot Macy, now Jeanette hates_ _me_", Brittany said in her mind.

**Jeanette's and Brittany's sister bond has been destroyed, will be fix, find out next time on a Christmas miracle: a sister's Bond, Destroed by Blackmail, until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5 of this story is here and it is nearly ending.**

**enjoy.**

ever since what had happened at the prom, Jeanette didn't talk, look or went anywhere near Brittany, Brittany needs to do something to get her relationship with Jeanette back.

she spotted Macy and ran up to her.

" what have you done to those photos", said Macy.

" what", said Brittany.

" don't lie you took them", said Macy.

" oh yeah I did, looks like my popularity is kept and those photos have been burnt", said Brittany remembering when the prom was over she took the photos from Macy and burn't them.

" your popularity may be kept but your relationship with Jeanette is gone", said Macy.

" because of you, now that you don't have anything to stop me, I am going to apologise to my sister and tell her what you did, I saw you ruin the prom, you poured the water on Jeanette, and you blamed it on me", said Brittany.

" and she will never believe you if you tell her I did it, you will never see her again", said Macy.

since this was the last day of school Christmas was soon to come and now school is over.

" we will see about that", said Brittany as she pulled out a box.

" what is in that", said Macy.

" a necklace, the one you have been wanting to get, well consider it not yours, it now belongs to Jeanette, my sister", said Brittany as she went to find Jeanette.

" I will give this to her on Christmas, but will have to apologise and explain everything right now", Brittany said to herself.

then she spotted Jeanette at the tree, she went to her.

" hey Jeanette", said Brittany.

" what do you want", said Jeanette sternly.

" well, I understand what happened at the prom was a disaster", said Brittany.

" yeah, a big fucking disaster you caused", said Jeanette.

" okay I am sorry about ignoring you and forcing you to do your homework but please believe me that at the prom the person who drenched you wasn't me, it was Macy", said Brittany.

" you expect to Believe that, after what you did to me, now you blame someone Macy when she didn't do anything, Just want you out of my life", said Jeanette as she ran away from Brittany, then a car came running at Jeanette.

before the car was about to hit Jeanette Brittany pushed her out of the way and the car came to hit Brittany.

Jeanette went to Brittany's aid trying to wake her up. half an hour later an ambulance came to take Brittany, Jeanette saw Macy and overheard what she said.

" what a bitch, risking her life saving a freak who will never forgive her", said Macy.

Jeanette went to Macy, Grabbed her by the neck and slammed her by the locker and said.

" you have some Explaining to do".

**cliffhanger, next chapter will turn up soon. so until next time as they say in Germany Sie überprüfen get reviewing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6 of this story is here and you are close to seeing this end, Just a couple of more chapters to go.**

**enjoy.**

" well, start explaining", said Jeanette threateningly.

" why", said Macy.

" I know you have something to do with my sister doing stuff to me, what did you do", said Jeanette.

" fine, you want to know, I blackmailed her into ruining your life, and now her life is ruined", said Macy as she grinned evilly.

" so it was you who poured the water at me at the prom", snapped Jeanette.

" yeah", said Macy Nervously.

" now because of you, I might loose my sister, I always loved her more than my life and now thanks to you, my relationship with her might never ever be fixed", said Jeanette.

" why would you love her after what she even did to you all the years", said Macy.

" she may be a bit of a diva but I don't care, She is my sister and I love her, and if you ever blackmail anyone again, you will be reuniting with my fist", said Jeanette as she punched Macy in the face resulting her to loose conciousness.

Jeanette then went to the hospital and spotted Brittany on the bed and it was revealed that she is in a coma and won't wake up till next month.

" this is all my fault, if only I believed her", said Jeanette.

the night before Christmas eve Jeanette spotted another star, she remembered the miracles she had, the first was when she was paralysed and she can finally walk, the second miracle was when her best friend Judy woke up from her early coma, and the third was having her child, Mary born when she was pregnant and not having Simon and Alvin and Theodore do the world tour before the baby becomes born, and now another miracle has happened an the sisters bond will finally be fixed as soon as Brittany wakes up.

" I wish Brittany woke up", said Jeanette.

**to be continued just one chapter to go, sorry it was short, but it was getting late and I have school but next chapter may be bigger, until next time get reviewing**


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7 of this** **story**** is here the last chapter, Enjoy.**

it was Christmas eve and Brittany didn't wake up, Jeanette went to her bed and Said.

" if only I believed you Brittany, I never hated you really, your'e my sister and I will always love you, thanks for saving me at the school, and I am really sorry about my outburst at the prom, please wake up Brittany, I love you", said Jeanette, then she gave her sister a kiss on the forehead.

" I love you to", she heard someone say.

Jeanette looked and saw Brittany awake.

" hey Jean", said Brittany.

" hey Brit, did you hear me speak", said Jeanette.

" yes, and no need to apologise, you were just upset, I am sorry to, Ignoring you and telling you to do my homework, I am ashamed of myself", said Brittany.

" It's not your fault, Macy forced you to do this", said Jeanette.

" so are we still sisters", said Brittany.

" we were always sisters, no matter what happens you will always be my sister", said Jeanette as she hopped in the bed with Brittany and rested her head on Brittany's chest and sighed.

" I am the Luckiest girl in the world to have a such beautiful sister like you", said Brittany.

" that is that sweetest thing you said to me Brittany", said Jeanette as she Kissed Brittany on the cheek.

" what time is it", said Jeanette.

" 12:01am, it is Christmas, oh I have a present for you here", said Brittany as she fished through her pocket and pulled out a box and Gave it to Jeanette.

" what is it", said Jeanette.

" open it", said Brittany. and she did.

" I thought this was the necklace you were getting", said Jeanette.

" no, I want you to have it, to show how much I love you", said Brittany.

" thanks Brittany", said Jeanette as she wrapped her arms around Brittany.

" your'e welcome Jeanette", said Brittany.

" hey Brittany", said Jeanette.

" yeah", said Brittany.

" merry Christmas", said Jeanette as she fell asleep in Brittany's arms.

" Merry Christmas to you to", said Brittany as she lied back down asleep with Jeanette Happily.

**the end, sorry if it was short but it had to be this way. now 4 Christmas Miracles for Jeanette, one having her walk again after being Paralysed, then having her best friend Judy wake up early from her Coma, then have birth to a beautiful girl and kept their music career only if they give the baby up for adoption and they will get the baby back soon, and now fixing her sisterhood with Brittany, ain't Christmas always great until next time I see you.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


End file.
